Trois Mots
by lycoris-flower
Summary: Spoiler tome 9 - A ce moment-là, cette tragédie se serait peut-être enfin arrêtée si seulement ces mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres…


**Nom :** Trois mots  
**Fandom :** RG Veda  
**Disclaimer :** RG Veda et ses personnages appartiennent à CLAMP.  
**Genre :** Drame, death-fic  
**Rating :** NC-10  
**Personnages :** Ashura, Shashi  
**Résumé & notes :** A ce moment-là, cette tragédie se serait peut-être enfin arrêtée si seulement ces mots avaient pu franchir ses lèvres…  
Spoilers tome 9.  
**Rédaction :** 29 juin 2008  
Chapitre : Unique

Nous avons tous une approche des mots qui n'appartient qu'à nous. Les impacts de ces quelques lettres ou sons sur une personne ne pourront être retrouvés nulle part ailleurs. Parce que les plaies diffèrent d'un cœur à un autre. Parce que nous ne partageons pas la même expérience. Et parce que nous ne partageons pas non plus une unique faculté de ressentir les choses - de ressentir les mots.  
C'est pour cela que certains mentent : afin que les choses aillent comme ils le souhaitent, pour arranger une situation qui leur est difficile, pour obtenir quelque chose en échange de ces paroles. Mentir pour ne pas blesser. Pour ne pas meurtrir la personne à qui les mots sont destinés. Ou pour ne pas se saigner soi-même.  
Même la vérité de ces trois mots peut être aliénée. Et pourtant…  
Et pourtant, elle, la traîtresse qui avait trompé le clan auquel elle appartenait et qui en avait causé la destruction, elle n'est pas parvenue à mentir à ce moment-là. Parce que les mots malgré tout lient les êtres entre eux et les enchainent à leurs muettes promesses. Parce que cette confession en particulier implique de très lourdes conséquences à cause de leur poids sur les âmes. Parce que, tout simplement, on ne peut pas mentir si facilement avec ces mots-là.

Ici et à ce moment-là, peut-être... Peut-être que la tragédie se serait arrêtée si elle avait prononcé ces mots qu'il craignait mais espérait pourtant violemment, tout à la fois.  
Trois mots. Trois malheureux et courts mots. Mais pourtant tellement difficile à formuler…  
Ces mots que tout enfant aime à voir franchir les lèvres de leur mère. Ils effacent tous leurs malheurs pour les réconforter, qui leur font sentir quelle joie leur simple présence peut apporter, qui font entendre combien leur existence est chérie. Ils peuvent faire tarir le flot des larmes brûlantes qui creuse un visage, chasser les douloureux tourments d'un cœur, illuminer comme un rayon de soleil l'existence la plus sombre. Ils sont aussi doux qu'une caresse, aussi tendre qu'un baiser, aussi chaleureux qu'une étreinte.  
Tout serait oublié, tout serait pardonné, tout serait accordé si seulement elle osait lui dédier, fût-ce au prix du mensonge, cette preuve d'amour à laquelle il aspirait plus que tout…

« Que quelqu'un tue cet enfant ! Faites disparaître ce monstre de ma vue ! »

Mais pour l'enfant maudit d'Ashura-ô, il n'y aurait jamais de bénédiction. Jamais la main de sa mère ne viendra essuyer ses pleurs ou caresser son visage. Jamais à son front de baiser ne sera porté. Jamais elle ne le prendra dans ses bras. De cette criminelle qui était sa mère, le petit prince déchu n'aurait jamais que peur, haine et rejet - lui qui aurait dû être adoré, aimé et choyé.  
Il avait tenté de l'aimer de tout son être, cette femme amère qui avait tenté de mettre un terme à la vie qu'elle lui avait donné, unique geste qu'elle n'eut jamais esquissé pour cette misérable existence.  
Il aurait tout donné pour qu'elle lui accorde la plus simple parole d'amour, mais il n'avait rien à offrir. Rien qui n'eût d'importance à ses yeux. Rien qui ne puisse provenir de l'abominable engeance qu'elle refusait de reconnaitre comme sien et qui, par là même, voyait son existence entière être niée.  
Alors il n'y eut plus rien pour le jeune Ashura. Rien que le feu, le sang et le silence dans lesquels il se noierait en emportant ce monde cruel dans son désespoir.

Et alors, il y eut une étreinte.  
La première et la dernière. La seule qu'il n'y aurait jamais. L'unique fois où Ashura put se reposer, presque avec tendresse, dans le creux des bras maternels fut celui où il planta Shura-tô dans la poitrine de Shashi, transperçant ce corps qui l'avait autrefois abrité mais qui, à présent, le répudiait de toutes ses forces.  
Cette douceur et cette chaleur qu'il n'avait cessé de rechercher, même inconsciemment, il les trouvait enfin dans ce sang qu'il faisait couler, contre ce corps qu'il venait de détruire. La destruction et la mort pour un vide et une paix éternelle : c'était seulement le chaos auquel elle l'avait finalement condamné.  
La première et la dernière. La seule qu'il n'y aurait jamais. La seule fois où, ironiquement, elle l'a appelé par son prénom. Plus de « cet enfant » méprisant. Plus d' « abomination ». Plus de « monstre ». Juste un « Ashura » douloureusement articulé.  
La première et la dernière. La seule qu'il n'y aurait jamais. L'unique fois où elle reconnut son existence, son être, où, d'une certaine manière, elle l'avait accepté.

Ce n'était qu'un enfant, un si jeune enfant, un enfant si triste. Mais parce que ces trois mots ne lui seraient jamais destinés, il avait abandonné toute innocence et tout espoir pour plonger le monde dans la détresse au sein de laquelle il était né. Il avait préférer rejeter toute humanité pour devenir celui qui mettrait un terme à tout.  
Parce qu'on lui refusait le peu d'amour auquel il aspirait, il avait renoncé à sa propre individualité, fils sacrifié par sa propre mère au Dieu de la destruction.

Et pourtant, pourtant…  
Ce n'étaient que trois mots


End file.
